Bandaged
by Akuro13
Summary: Facebook, depression, money, and alcohol is one heck of a mix. Just ask Puck. Rated T, mainly for language. Pummel!


Just something that was on my mind and I thought I would get out.

Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes that may come up but there shouldn't be many =]

* * *

Bandaged

He knew he couldn't keep it under wraps forever. Well, literally he could since that's what he has been trying to do, but keeping it a _secret_ forever is what he means. A bandage wound around his arm was bound to get questions. There was the annoying 'Oh Em Gee Puck! What happened?' from some of the girls, then the less annoying 'So dude, what happened?' and 'What up with the arm?' from a few guys. His answers varied from 'Nothing much,' 'No big deal,' and his personal favorite 'Knife fight.' Gotta keep up that badass image.

Glee club was a little harder to slide past. The one time he doesn't want people caring about what happens to him everyone is harping on him. Of course it has to happen that way.

"Your arm!" Rachel and her damn hawk eyes zeroed in on him as soon as he got through the door. She was probably having an over dramatized vision of them bombing at Regionals because of something so petty.

"It's just a bandage, chill out."

"A bandage that practically covers your entire forearm." Gee, thanks Kurt for your _amazingly_ unhelpful observational skills. Puck rolled his eyes at the teen sitting pristinely on his chair like it was a pedestal, leg tightly crossed over the other and arms folded firmly across his chest. It was tiring just looking at him! Like, loosen up dude.

"You didn't do anything to get yourself in trouble again did you?" Speaking of people who need to loosen up and are to exhausting to look at, Rachel spoke up again and stomped over to him. She was all up in his space but he didn't take a step back. No one intimidates him, not even Berry with that crazed look in her eyes.

"I can honestly say the police were not involved." He slapped on a large grin, bordering on a smirk, enjoying the way Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"That doesn't fully answer my question."

"Dude, what did you do?" With a curious expression Finn spoke up, thankfully stopping Rachel's questioning but sadly giving him _more_ to answer.

"Knife fight."

"Oh. What. Ever." Santana had her brows scrunched, disbelief clear as well as a little anger. Actually, she always seems kind of angry. Does anyone in Glee club _not_ need to loosen up? Maybe Brittany. "More like you burned yourself when your mom made you iron her clothes, little momma's boy." So his mom has washed his hair before, it doesn't make him a momma's boy!

"Yeah right, I don't iron okay? I was cooking."

"You can cook? Can you make Lord Tubbington some kitty cakes?" Yeah, Brittany has loosened up too much.

"What are we talking about?" Everyone looked over to the door, well one of the doors, when Sam spoke, gliding in with his bookbag slung over one shoulder and a hand in his pocket like he's ready for some stupid photoshoot. Why the hell do they only use one door? Puck should leave through the other just to be different.

"Puck apparently cooking." Wow. Aretha is looking skeptical.

Cue Sam laughing. "Puck? Cooking? You can't cook dude, like, at all."

"Harsh man." He forgot about that time Sam crashed at his house and decided he wanted some big ass breakfast so he took over the Puckerman kitchen. Puck tried to help but it was a fail and his Mom had never looked so happy in the morning as she did when Sam was serving her first and charming the hell out of her. And he's not even Jewish.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure your cooking expertise is limited to sticking frozen waffles in the toaster." Puck shot Artie a look of complete seriousness.

"Those waffles are _amazing_." Glove covered hands rose in defense and the waffle topic was dropped.

"Hey guys! I've got a _great_ idea!" Oh yeah, they have a teacher. Why the hell is he always last? Puck needs to start taking longer to get here. Showing up early is _not_ cool. "Puck, what happened to your arm?" Holy shit, is that all people can think about? He raised his right arm for Shue to get a better look, pointing at the shock of white against his tan skin.

"I can't cook and the stove hurts like hell."

**!GLEE!**

Puck's mom saw and she freaked a little. Alright, a lot. Questions flying every which way, Puck even swearing he started seeing words forming in the air, emotions played out over her face so rapidly he was reminded of slot machines, and he might have jumped a foot in the air when his mom swept in behind him and snatched the worn wallet from his back pocket.

He watched as his fake ID that said he was 22 was ripped away and slid right into _the bra_. Yep, he is never touching that card again.

There was a moment of happiness when Puck realized his mom had to have known about his fake ID with how easily she knew where it was so it must mean she trusted him enough with alcohol. Until now that is. Or she just used her psychic mom powers and ping! She could sense it was in his wallet. He might need a better hiding spot.

His sister skipped into the room, breaking the stare down match that his mom was sadly winning, and grabbed his right hand. She looked at the area that is momentarily bandage-less and just shrugged before skipping back out. Puck guesses she was just curious to see what the commotion was about.

There wouldn't even be any commotion if it wasn't for him being so careless and leaving the covering off for too long, but damn it, it was itchy and his arm needed to breathe! His mom shouldn't just be waltzing into his room like that either! The lock on his door should be replaced with a _working_ one so he can get some privacy.

Luckily, after some time passed, his mom calmed down and stopped staring at his arm every time it was in eye-shot. She still rolled her eyes at it every now an then though but he can't really blame her. The stove always seems to be staring at him too, standing there in the kitchen as a reminder, making him look down at his arm.

He can still remember the next morning, sober enough to really take in his arm and he freaked after five minutes of wide eyed gazing in disbelief. No more getting that drunk. For a while at least.

**!GLEE!**

People started getting suspicious. They wanted to see the result of a huge stove burn, saying 'it should have healed enough, unwrap it, let's see?' Sometimes it was easy avoiding it, other times it was a little more difficult, just depended on the person. Like when he stayed over Finn's. And Kurt's.

"Do you ever take that off?" Kurt asked at breakfast, eying the white wrapping while him, Puck, and Finn all sat at the kitchen table. Why the three of them seem to eat together in the morning is beyond Puck, it's just something that kind of happened.

"I've been wondering that too. I just didn't wanna say anything though because you're pretty touchy about it dude." Finn looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to walk away from this conversation thinking Puck was gonna snap, or like he was going to find out the ending to a mystery movie. Yes, movie, because books are just a no.

"Yeah I take it off, but uh, it still hurts when it brushes against things and junk. And I'm touchy about it because badasses don't get clumsy." He squared his shoulders, straightening out his slouch a bit to bring them to their full broadness. _Just keep thinking: still a badass, still a badass_ he told himself.

"If it still hurts I can put some raw egg whites on it for you." Finn and Puck both gave Kurt weirded out looks who ignored them and kept rambling. "Of course baking soda and water should also relieve any pain as well as help prevent scarring, even though you might like having a scar to go with that 'badassness' you so obviously hold dear."

Ooooh yeah, definitely going to be a scar.

It was nice having Kurt look and act so caring, something he has actually noticed about the usually bitchy teen since hanging with Finn in the Hummel-Husdson home, but he had to turn down the odd remedies. His arm got curious looks from the other two the rest of the time he was there.

**!GLEE!**

"_Puck_," he heard someone hiss, and when he followed the voice he was looking at Kurt, perfectly clear eyes giving him a glare while nodding towards the front of the room. The teacher looked pretty pissed.

"Mr. Puckerman." Puck sat up, lifting his head off the hand it was resting on. "Pay attention, Mr. Puckerman. Now _you_ can pass these graded test out." As far as Puck is concerned, the teacher should just be happy he even showed up to class. Lazy ass teacher should do his _own_ work.

"Um, my arm is messed up." Right about now, he'll use any lame excuse to get out of this.

"You have had that bandage or _weeks_, I'm sure you'll be fine." As if to emphasize this need for Puck to pass out the papers, the teacher shakes them at him and Puck would like nothing more than to tug on his tie and slam that pinched expressioned face into the large desk up front. When he starts handing out the test he feels that violent urge bubble up again every time a student looks questioningly at his bandage, especially when he heard someone whisper "It _has_ been a long time."

An almost silent sigh passes through his lips and after sliding the test with the name Autumn off the top of the stack and on to her desk, he stills at seeing Kurt Hummel written across the next one. He tries to cover and keep moving but Puck is pretty sure people noticed, namely Kurt who raised an eyebrow at him when he approached the slender teen's desk.

"Why you gotta be so smart?" That's why he stilled, because the grade is a freaking 98. Yep, that's his story.

"Why you gotta be so jealous?" Kurt smirked. He _smirked_. Puck expected a glare, maybe some ice to battle against the heat he asked his own question with but he _smirked_. So Puck smirked back.

"Why you gotta be so smug?"

"Why you gotta get so worked up?" That smirk turned into a sly smile and...Was Puck getting flirted with? Nah, that can't be, nope, not happening.

"Mr. Puckerman, Mr. Hummel, can you save this conversation for _after_ my class?"

_Son of a bitch, I'm trying to figure shit out here_ he wanted to forcefully inform his teacher.

**!GLEE!**

"Dude! Where is it?" Finn exclaimed, panic creeping into his tone.

"Dude! How should I know?" Puck shot back, hands in the pockets of Finn's jacket thrown over a black desk chair.

"Where the hell is my phone?" was angrily mumbled as Finn tossed his bed covers around. "Maybe it's in Kurt's bathroom?"

"Why would it be there?"

"My bladder was about to explode and the other two were being used so Kurt let me use his. Can you go check it for me?"

"Man, why do I have to?" It's Finn's phone, he should have to do it and he thought he expressed that with his furrowed eyebrows but the taller teen was to busy looking under his bed to notice.

"'Cause it's that or go through my dirty clothes." That made up Puck's mind real quick.

"Looks like I'm off to Kurt's room." He trudged across the hall to Kurt's and noticed the door was cracked. Well that just screams permission to barge in! He raises his hand to the door, sparing a moment to mentally groan when his bandaged arm came in veiw, then pushed his way in, eyes glued to the bathroom and barely catching a glimpse out of his peripheral view of Kurt stretched out on his bed. And God damn does he look long.

Then something horrible happens. Horrible. Something horrible and un-badass. He trips. Just as Kurt is saying "Excuse me?" with his attitude in place, Puck freakin' trips and face plants into the others thigh. He kind of just melts off of Kurt, the bed, and down to the floor where he sits and stares at Kurt's hip for awhile. He _knows_ Kurt is gaping at him and it might be the pressure of that gaze that is most likely on him, or it could be the uncalled for and ridiculous heat filling his cheeks at the fact he was mere _inches_ from a face full of Hummel's dick, and it could have been his stupidity and not thinking before speaking but he pointed it out.

"I think I was like, two steps away from giving you head." That is not the way to make this less awkward. Kurt's face flares red, he scoots himself up against the headboard and brings his knees to his chest.

"I had hoped if you were two steps away it wouldn't be because you fell." Wait. What?

"You've hoped I would give you head."

"What? No! Not what I meant, no, just, um, no."

"I'm just gonna...keep these last weird five minutes here...Like Vegas."

"Sounds good," Kurt mutters, eyes focused on the TV Puck hadn't noticed was on just like that _bag_ on the floor he tripped on! He wanted to kick it on his way out the room but was scared he'd trip on it again. Screw searching for Finn's phone.

Once back in Finn's room he was greeted by a huge smile and a cell shoved in his face.

"Found it!" Finn bellowed and Puck was ready to sock the grinning teen for making him go through that and giving him _more_ to figure out.

**!GLEE!**

Hiding his arm after football practice can be a bitch. Luckily, for the first time ever, most of the guys on the team are crazy homophobes, meaning they spend their showers staring intently at one of the shower tiles in front of them like their junk is gonna fall off if they so much as glance in another direction. The problem comes when it is a Glee club member who doesn't give a shit about that kind of thing. At the moment, it's Sam nodding at his arm to initiate conversation. Can't he shower in piece?

"Dude, why do you still wear that in the shower, doesn't it need cleaned or something?"

"Practice makes it act up and the water hitting it straight on makes it burn like hell."

Sam kind of shrugs it off, like he wants to say 'whatever man, it's your arm' and Puck is glad for that because his excuses aren't really getting believed. It would be awesome if people just forgot about it. Which is surprisingly something he isn't that adamant about doing himself anymore. People do _sober _what he did all the time! Well, almost.

He turns off the water, the handle for the hot water squeaking when twisted, and rubs himself down with his towel before wrapping it around his waist. Focused on getting dressed and getting the hell out of there, he walks swiftly down the row of lockers and went to turn the corner to the other side when he smacked into someone.

A certain someone wearing a sweater, jacket, type whatever with a giant collar that could double as a scarf. Well then.

There is a squirmy feeling rising to the surface in him about being only in a towel in front of Kurt and it freaks him out that it isn't in the 'ew, the homo is going to check me out and try to rub his gayness onto me,' but instead it's more of a 'little blushing school girl bashfully trying to cover herself' thing.

"Dude, Hummel, why are you in here?" Puck aggressively asked to push down the feeling and, for the sake of both of them, he tried to be quiet about it seeing as a few guys were already glancing their way. With Kurt added to the mix, the locker room is a breeding place for trouble.

The strap to the fully clothed teen's bag was pulled higher up his shoulder as he let out a huff of breath, looking like it was to exhausting to explain himself but Puck caught it, and a part of him wishes he hadn't. Then that means a part of him is glad he did. Whatever, he definitely caught Kurt staring. Though not in a 'oh crap! the dude is naked!' but in a 'oooo, he's _naked_' kind of way. It's safe to say that Puck needs some sleep what with his overactive mind.

"I'm _here_," bright eyes glanced around the area with disdain before continuing, "to ask Finn if he can find another ride home."

"Why?" He has no idea why he asked for more detail, nor why Kurt answered.

"Because I'm taking Mercedes to the hospital and staying with her for a bit to visit her grandmother."

"Why is her grandma there?" Why in the world is he still talking? And why is Kurt still answering?

"Pneumonia, but it's not too bad right now." There was a short pause of stiff silence between them where Puck kept looking at Kurt and Kurt shifted his eyes away before relieving them of the heavy weirdness. "I'm going to go find Finn now."

After parting ways, Puck hurriedly threw his clothes on and made sure he had everything he needed out of the red locker in front of him. Puck used his right hand to shut the flimsy door a little harder than was necessary and ended up gazing at his bandaged arm. Standing their frozen with all his crap piled in the curve of his left arm, he probably looked crazy but he couldn't care less because all he wanted to do right now is tear that stupid material away from his arm.

**!GLEE!**

_Fuck it_ was pretty much the only thing Puck was thinking as he drove to the Hummel-Hudson's place and pushed the doorbell. It was pretty lucky having Kurt answer the door. He gave the other enough time to form a questioning look on that stupid pale face before forcing himself into the house, swinging the door closed behind him, and tossing Kurt over his shoulder.

"What the _hell_ Puckerman?" his 'luggage' yelled and he really hoped no one was home. He hadn't exactly stopped to check.

"Whoa, Princess, lay off the sweets huh? Packin' on some weight there." Thank you who ever built this house for putting a railing leading up the stairs so he wouldn't lose his balance. At least his comment got Kurt to stop struggling. It must be shock judging by his gasp.

"Well _excuse me_! I didn't realize I would ever be tossed around like Persephone when Hades took her."

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been reading a lot about Greek Mythology recently, okay? But that's not importa-" Kurt cut himself off with a grunt as Puck dropped him on to his bed. When he sat up to spout what Puck was sure to be a loud expression of his displeasure at being manhandled, he made sure they were face to face.

"Ready?" It's only nice to try and prepare the other party.

"For what?" Puck saw wide eyes before he rolled his own and easily leaned forward for a kiss. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, duh. Thought you were smart." The last part was said as an after thought and went completely ignored.

"I can _feel_ that but why?"

"'Cause I felt like it."

"But your-"

"I'm straight, yeah yeah, yada yada, just call it a brain malfunction for now and get over it because I sure have," and with that he pressed his lips back against Kurt's only to be met with no response. "This is the part where you kiss me back." A glare was the reply he got but it was softened with the coloring of pale cheeks. "I know you're single. I might not listen much but I do hear _some_ things so I don't see what the problem is. I'm sure you at least like me enough to kiss me, I mean come on, I'm a stud, who wouldn't?"

"There really isn't a problem, other than your over the top conceitedness, it's just...unexpected."

"Unexpected but not unwelcomed?"

"Certainly not unwelcomed," Kurt agreed with this airy tone and a small smile, making Puck smirk and think _why the hell did it take so long to get my shit together?_

Strong hands slid under tightly covered knees, damn pants that show _everything_, and flipped Kurt onto his back before Puck climbed on top of him, finally pulling a strong response from the annoying dude under him who just can't seem to leave his mind.

**!GLEE!**

So it has been several weeks now, only Glee club knows they are together and that's because they walked in on the two making out in the choir room. Kind of obvious after that. Up until now, nobody but Puck, his mom, and his sister knew what he was hiding on his bandaged arm and _somehow_, Kurt made him change that. Made him get ready for school without re-wrapping his arm and checking it before walking through the entrance doors to make sure everything is covered. Kurt got him to come to school with it on display so he and everybody else at school can see what the mystery is all about. Is it to late to cut his arm off?

He got a few of the usual looks he receives when walking down the main hall but it only took one person to notice and then the whispers spread, a few gasps were heard, and one chick actually went up to him to lift his arm and get a better look. As soon as she opened her mouth to speak though, he snatched it back and stalked off to his locker. Puck opened his locker, forearm on full display, and that's when he heard Kurt.

"Is this a joke?" The pale teen sounds shocked and even looked it when Puck turned to look at him.

"Nope. Completely _not_ a joke." He probably should have sounded more sure of himself but instead it came out scared, but that's because he is! What if Kurt freaks out or gets pissed?

"Can I touch it?" Well that was unexpected. The other finally tore his eyes away from the marked, tan arm to Puck's eyes and he looked cautious. Puck didn't know if that was because he wasn't sure if he _could_ touch it or if he didn't know how to properly absorb the situation.

"Sure."

Right before pale fingers touched his outstretched arm, Jacob Ben Israel with that dumb microphone and one dude with the camera squeezed their way in. Kurt's eyes turned murderous and fixed the glasses wearing kid with an ice glare to beat all ice glares.

"Noah Puckerman, is it true that- It _is_ true! Noah Puckerman has Kurt Hummel's first name tattooed on his arm complete with tiara hanging off the K!"

"How the hell did you already find out?" Puck more or less asked himself since Kurt was busy being badass and Jacob and the camera guy were on the receiving end. Kurt's hand fit over the lens of the camera and pushed it away, hard enough for the guy to stagger back, then he snatched the microphone from Jacob, elbowed him out of the way and _hurled_ that shit all the way down the hall, over the heads of students and left the frizzy haired kid to go chase after it, camera dude in tow. Why did they only have him kicking for the football team when he could throw like that?

"Is that seriously what you have been hiding under there this whole time?" Kurt was leaned in close, shooting more glacial glares to those staring at them.

"Yeah," he ran his hand across his mohawk, suddenly nervous, before continuing. "I was feeling like shit one night because I literally got told by this chick that she was done _using_ me and I just didn't like how that made me feel. It's like, that's all I'm good for, you know, being _used_. I ended up getting completely plastered and went on _Facebook_ of all things and wound up on your page. Apparently drunk me knew I liked you before sober me did because I kept reading your profile and looking at your pictures thinking 'Damn Kurt for being cared about and caring about others, damn Kurt and him being able to suck it up and deal with life, damn Kurt and his perfectly touchable skin, Kurt's fuckin' eyes, Kurt's voice, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt!' Then I grabbed some cash and got it _tattooed_ on my _arm_."

Puck hadn't realized during his rant that his tattoo was being traced, Kurt's finger tracing the cursive writing and it looked like he was tearing up a little.

"Are you about to cry? Because that's so not cool." He made sure to add a smile on to the end so Kurt knew it was a joke.

"Shut up," came Kurt's reply, complete with matching smile, "I just never imagined a guy getting my name tattooed on him. And really? A tiara?"

"If I remember right, the tattoo guy gave me a weird look for that one too, but what can I say, _Princess?_" He smirked down at the barely shorter teen and happily slammed their lips together.

**!GLEE!**

With a lap full of Kurt, not much bothered Puck. Like when Rachel and Finn cut their alone time in the choir room short by walking in.

"Again?" Rachel complained, almost drowning out Finn's exasperated groan. "It is wonderful that you two have found each other and are clearly happy but I would like to come in here for Glee and not have - Oh my God Finn! There it is! I didn't believe it since it was from that gossip blog but there it is."

"Y-yeah, I see it but I still can't believe it."

Their musings had Kurt finally stopping the tracing of his name and Puck stopping his kissing every spot of skin he could find showing from the others far too complicated outfit.

Rachel's face came in view up close and personal as she dramatically inspected his arm while Finn stood back, looking like he didn't know how to react.

It wasn't long before all the club members were gathered around Puck's arm, even Mr. Shue checked it out which resulted in some responsibility speech about thinking ones choices all the way through and considering the consequences of his actions and whatever. Puck likes to live in the moment and right now, it is pretty. damn. awesome.

* * *

My goal is for someone to find entertainment in this fic because I personally enjoy reading things that keep me guessing and I hope this did that for some of you!

Let me know your thoughts =^.^=


End file.
